


Moving

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, This is just nonsense, sorry not sorry :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t Harry’s laundry hamper any longer. It was theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vacilando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacilando/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Vacilando. Good luck this weekend!

Of course it was the fucking hottest day of the year. The last three years actually. Harry said he was exaggerating, but Eggsy noticed that Harry was also making the excuse that he had work inside, and every time he made a trip in that work looked suspiciously like sipping icy lemonade and finding various objects to fan himself with.

It meant that Eggsy was the one traipsing back and forth from the car to grab boxes, sopping at his face with his shirt until he finally gave up on it entirely and peeled it off. It was damp and gross, positively reeking really, and it was a great joy to toss it into the laundry hamper on top of one of Harry’s almost pristine button downs.

Partially because it finally seemed like the shirt was soiled enough to wash, and partially because it wasn’t Harry’s laundry hamper any longer. It was theirs. Theirs because this was their house now. Not officially of course, but in all the ways that mattered.

Because now he didn’t just have a drawer and the awkward feeling of whether or not he was welcome to stay curled up against Harry after being fucked into the mattress or if he was expected to head home. Now this was home, and he could stay curled up wherever he liked, sticking his freezing feet on Harry without fearing being sent out.

That was what he kept in mind as he unloaded the last of the boxes, carrying it up to the bedroom before leaving it on the floor and just starfishing on the bed, hoping that if he spread out far enough the heat would disperse.

Several minutes later a throat cleared from the doorway and he managed the energy to crack open an eyelid.

“I’m assuming you took a shower before sprawling all over the sheets?”

“You know what they say about assuming,” Eggsy said, letting a smirk curl at the corners of his mouth.

“It’s too hot to be doing laundry,” Harry admonished, and Eggsy couldn’t argue.

“I ain’t that bad,” he whined, but he did know how particular Harry could be about certain things. With a sigh he sat up, scooting forward until his feet dangled off the bed. “Okay, maybe I am. If someone had helped me unload...”

“Hard work builds character, Eggsy.”

“That’s bullshit for you being too lazy to help me out.”

Harry looked affronted, but Eggsy knew him well enough to know it was an act. “Nonsense. I was simply worried about my back. Why just yesterday I overheard an agent telling a fresh recruit that I was practically on retirement’s door. Something about me being frail?”

“Give it a fucking rest! I said that so they’d run an errand! I was helping!”

“And it had nothing to do with you not wanting to walk to the other side of HQ?”

Eggsy felt his face breaking into a grin, and this was why it was so hard to keep things from Harry. He was just too damn fun. “It didn’t hurt no one.”

“Merlin offered to develop a new gadget in the shape of a walker.” Harry’s voice was absolutely flat, but the lines around his mouth deepened, and Eggsy had to laugh.

“I got a feeling you’d still turn heads.”

Harry shook his head, but the look he gave him was full of fondness. Indulgence. “Come on, let’s go put the sheets in the laundry and we can call it a day. We’ll get you unpacked when it’s not so bloody hot.”

He moved into the room, fluid and grace, the only sign that something was off the fact that he had actually stripped down to an undershirt and his lightest cotton pyjama bottoms to try to stay cool.

“Or,” Eggsy found himself saying, not even bothering to look away as he admired how fit Harry was under the thin materials, “since we already got to wash the sheets we could dirty them up proper.” He watched Harry’s eyebrows raise and grinned. “Unless it’s too bloody hot for that?”

“I think we’ll find a way to manage,” Harry said, voice low and causing a delightful shiver to race up Eggsy’s spine. “Why don’t you run along and get a cup of ice, then we’ll get started.”

He could hear Harry laughing as he scrambled down the stairs, faster than he had moved all day.


End file.
